


Ghost Stories

by Fandommisfit



Series: Inspired by Other Shows [1]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandommisfit/pseuds/Fandommisfit
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Step by Step.Lenny and Squiggy tell a ghost story to Lenny and Laverne's daughter and Shirley and Carmine's son.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Lenny Kosnowski
Series: Inspired by Other Shows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ghost Stories

"There was this big bolt of lightning", Lenny said, lowering his voice to make it sound spooky. "The corpse sat up in his coffin and he was starving." "Cause ya know, he hadn't eaten in years", Squiggy said. "And you know what he likes to eat best? Little kids!" 

He let out his best evil laugh. Jo and Bobby just looked at eachother. They were rarely scared by Lenny and Squiggy's ghost stories.

"Look out, he's right behind you!", Lenny exclaimed and pointed behind them. 

"Nice try, Dad", Jo said. "That wasn't even scary", said Bobby. 

"Well, you're kids", Squiggy said. "We didn't want to freak ya out." 

"Goodnight, dad", Jo said. "Goodnight Uncle Squiggy." They went off to Jo's room.

"Ghost stories", Lenny scoffed. "What a kick." 

Squiggy opened the front door to leave. There was a bolt of lightning and the wind whistled loudly. A cat yowled in the distance.

"Hey guys, wait up!", Lenny called as he and Squiggy ran upstairs.


End file.
